In certain environments, once the environment is modified or changed, the previous environment is potentially lost forever, either because the environment has been covered up or the environment has been altered in some manner. For example, once a wall in a building is covered with sheetrock, or concrete is poured over rebar and other structures, one can no longer see what is inside the wall (conduits, studs, wires, etc.) or the concrete pad (rebar, conduit, piping, etc.) without some sort of destructive or invasive action. Facilities and inspectors can only guess and rely on drawings (e.g., blueprints), which are usually notional, and simply not an accurate as-built condition. There is therefore a problem in determining where to cut into the wall or concrete to access the contents in the wall or concrete with any sort of accuracy. This is the case irrespective of whether one wants to pinpoint exactly the object that one is looking for so as to work on that object or whether one wants to simply avoid the object and not do any damage to the object. Accessing or avoiding such objects in such a covered, unknown space is very difficult, time consuming, and very much a guessing game.